


Addiction

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克里斯是王子，卡卡是他的小仆人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

里卡多第二天早上依旧站在克里斯的床前，服侍他起床。

他俯下身子帮克里斯穿上衬衫，长而卷翘的睫毛低垂着，仿佛打定了主意般的不与克里斯对视。克里斯觉得这样乖顺又别扭的里卡多很有趣，又起了心思要逗他。便在他给自己扣纽扣的时候，故意状似无意地擦过他的脸颊。里卡多果然立刻闪避开了，耳朵也一下子红了起来。“对、对不起，王子殿下，”他紧张地抬眼看了看克里斯，眼睛有点红肿，显然是因为前一晚哭过的缘故。克里斯却只是笑了笑，把手放到了里卡多的屁股上，满意地感到小仆人整个人都僵硬起来。“继续吧，”他说。

里卡多只好继续帮克里斯穿裤子，却不可避免地看到了克里斯两腿间已经硬挺起来的欲望。他跪在地上，愣怔了一晌，耳朵更红了，只想状若无事地把裤子提上了事，手却被克里斯握住了。他不知所措地抬头看向克里斯，“……王子殿下？”

“你看，我都硬了，你帮我解决一下吧。”克里斯握着里卡多的手，放在了自己的欲望上。

里卡多哀求地看着克里斯。对方却不为所动，带着他的手，拉下了自己的内裤。那庞然大物迫不及待地跳了出来，已经变成了紫红色。

里卡多看着克里斯，终于垂下了眼，把手放在了克里斯的阴茎上。那玩意儿又硬又烫，仿佛能灼伤他的手一般。

“等一下，谁说让你用手的？”

里卡多不明所以的抬起头，那漂亮的小嘴微张着，带着天真的诱惑。克里斯贪恋地看着这男孩儿的脸，手指从他的脸庞流连到他的嘴唇。

“你的嘴长得真好看，”克里斯抬起他的下巴，温柔地摩挲着他嫣红色的嘴唇，然后说出了残忍的话语，“用你的嘴。”

里卡多一下子瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地望着克里斯。

“王子殿下……”他的眼眶很快就红了，那双黑白分明的美目也湿润起来。

他挣脱了克里斯的钳制，趴跪在地上，拽住克里斯的裤脚哀求着，那样子哀婉又可怜。

“请不要这样对我……王子殿下……”

克里斯掰开他的手，俯下身看着他。男孩儿的脸已经被泪水打湿了，他的嘴唇颤抖着。克里斯觉得自己硬的要爆炸了。

“用你上边的嘴，还是下面的，你选吧。”

“……王子殿下……我不是女孩子……王宫里有那么多美丽的女子……请您……请您……”说到这里，他似乎再也说不下去，只顿在那里默默的流泪。

“唔……可是那些女孩子都没有你好看呀，”克里斯还是一派天真的神情，“况且，你昨天不是也乖乖的被我抱了吗，今天怎么又不听话了呢？”

里卡多呆呆的望着克里斯，终于认命般爬起来，凑到克里斯的两腿之间。

克里斯满意的看着里卡多低下头，颤抖着含住了自己的阴茎。

男孩小心翼翼地舔弄着他的性器，生涩的动作仿佛隔靴搔痒般。他忍不住揪住里卡多的头发，按着他抽插起来。

男孩的嘴柔软而温暖，就像他下面一样美妙。现在他一动也不敢动，只能尽力张大嘴，任由克里斯在自己口中肆虐。克里斯的动作凶狠而有力，每一下都仿佛要捅进他的喉咙般，男性的味道也充斥着他的整个鼻腔。里卡多觉得难受极了，又很是耻辱，却什么也做不了，只想快点死掉算了。

过了很久，好像有一辈子那么长，克里斯还是没有释放出来，却从他的嘴里抽出来了。里卡多疑惑的看着克里斯。但还没等他反应过来，就被克里斯拉起来，按在了床上。

少年压在他身上，咬住了他的脖子，手却开始不安分在他身上胡乱抚摸起来。里卡多吓得大力挣扎起来。

“王子……王子殿下……请放手！”他摆脱不了克里斯的戏弄，只好用手死死的拽着裤子，“求你了……”他哭着哀求，“您不是说只用嘴就好了吗……”

“可是你技术太差了……”克里斯一把就扯下了他的裤子，把手往他腿间探去。

里卡多赶紧夹紧了腿，用手挡住了前面，却被克里斯轻而易举拨弄开了。

“挡什么……又不是没看过……”

克里斯恶毒的调笑像一根毒刺一样深深的扎进了里卡多心里。克里斯的身体温暖而强壮，可他却冷的发抖。

里卡多没有再挣扎，只任由克里斯的手指在他的下体戳弄撩拨着，然后那东西就一下子闯进来了。

无法言喻的疼痛和恐惧让他尖叫出声。里卡多怕的浑身都在颤抖，牙齿也紧紧咬合住，打着颤，随着克里斯粗暴的顶弄，竟出了一身冷汗。

但在他身上作弄的男人却并没有发现他的异样。里卡多的身体实在是太美妙了。下面那个小洞温暖而紧致，皮肤也像女孩子一样细腻柔滑，臀部则是丰满而柔软的。真是个天生要被人操的尤物。

克里斯揉捏着他的屁股，像对待女孩子那样拉扯蹂躏他的乳头。但里卡多除了刚被进入时发出的那声惨叫外，再也不肯发出任何声音。他死死的咬住下唇，双目涣散地望着天花板。克里斯玩了一会儿就觉得有些索然无味。

他咬咬里卡多的嘴唇。然后把目光看向了他的下体，那粉红色的男性器官可怜巴巴的瘫软着。

克里斯把手移到了那里，似乎很温柔的抚摸着那个地方，不出意外地发现里卡多绷紧了身体。里卡多咬着下唇，努力的想要克制住自己的呻吟，但是快感却源源不断地从下体传上来。

“卡卡，看着我。”里卡多张开眼睛，望着面前身份尊贵的少年。他很英俊，目若朗星，笑起来就像个无邪的孩子，却在对自己做这样残忍的事情。里卡多再也忍不住呻吟出声，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼角滑落。

克里斯贪馋般地俯下身子，吻去了里卡多脸上的泪水。男孩子在他的亲吻下簌簌发抖，长长的睫毛湿漉漉的，挡住了那双美目。克里斯越看越喜爱，凑上去吻住了他的眼睛。

“卡卡，你真好看。”克里斯掰开里卡多的腿，更深的进入他。

“我喜欢你，你每天都给我抱好不好，”他激烈的撞击着里卡多，仿佛要把那男孩子撕碎了。

“你是我的，”克里斯咬住了里卡多的脖子，仿佛要给他打下自己的烙印一般，直到里卡多再也承受不住疼痛叫了出来。

克里斯射在他体内以后，依然抱着里卡多不放开。他贪婪的嗅着男孩子身上的味道，那是桂花和性事结合的淫靡的味道。

里卡多推推他，“王子殿下……该起床了……”

克里斯这才不情不愿的放开他，阴茎从他体内抽出的时候又带出了克里斯的精液，现在淫荡的顺着里卡多的小穴流了出来。

里卡多羞赧的赶紧并拢了腿，却被克里斯制止住了。他打开小仆人的腿，手指插进了他的穴口，那里现在很松软了，湿漉漉的，“你要是女孩子，现在就怀上我的孩子了，”克里斯一脸天真的对他说道。

里卡多这次什么也没说，只推开克里斯坐了起来。他内心一片仓皇，控制不住地打着哆嗦，面上却努力作出一副神色如常的样子来。


End file.
